Leann Piper (Castle)
Leann Piper, aka Jane Garrison (Victoria Pratt), is the hidden main villainess from "Significant Others," episode 5.10 of Castle (airdate January 7, 2013). Backstory Leann Piper was the wife of wealthy pro golfer Billy Piper, but they had gone through a bitter divorce, mainly caused by Billy labelling Leann as a gold digger. Angry over her reputation being ruined, Leann colluded with Walter Voss in a scheme to fake her death and set up Billy as her killer. After Billy slept due to drinking scotch, Leann dove off their boat and onto Walter's, leaving public opinion to believe that Leann was killed by Billy. Events After faking her "murder," Leann changed her name to Jane and married wealthy forensic accountant Rob Garrison. All the while, Michelle Twohey, who worked as Leann's divorce lawyer, began to realize that Billy was being set up, and was also close to figuring out that Leann was alive and living as Jane Garrison. Knowing that Michelle was on the verge of finding her and exposing the truth, the evil Leann set out on killing Michelle to hide her secret. The villainess took an ice pick from the house and tracked Michelle to her car late one night; all the while, Michelle had Rob Garrison's address on a piece of paper and was studying it. Leann entered the backseat of the car and slashed Michelle's throat, and afterwards, she was shown at her home being encountered by Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, introducing herself as Jane Garrison. Billy was a possible suspect in Michelle's murder, as was Walter, when it was believed that the two friends were in cahoots in Leann's murder. However, when Leann's photo was shown for the first time, Richard Castle saw her resemblance to Jane and deduced that they were one in the same, leading to Leann/Jane being interrogated by Castle and Kate Beckett. The pair exposed Jane's true identity as Leann Piper, with Beckett uncovering Leann as Michelle's killer and revealing her motive. Her secret out, Leann confessed to everything she had done, stating that Billy was a monster who was treated like a hero. She voiced her anger over Billy demonizing her reputation and stated that he deserved to have his own ruined as payback, while adding Michelle should have left well enough alone mainly due to her knowing Billy's nature. After her confession, Leann was handcuffed and arrested by Beckett. Trivia *Victoria Pratt also played Lifetime film villainesses Brynn Randall and Michelle Taylor in A Nanny's Revenge and Turbulence, respectively. Quotes *"(Beckett: "Why did you go through all of this?) Because everybody loved Billy. You try being married to him. He was a hero in public and a monster at home. When I finally got the courage to divorce him, do you know how the media portrayed me? (Beckett: "As another gold digging trophy wife looking for her half.") He destroyed my reputation. He was going to destroy me. The only way that I could get my life back was to die." (Leann Piper confessing to faking her death and framing her ex-husband for murder) *"I was supposed to leave the country, but I met Rob and I fell for him. We were so happy. (Castle: "Until Michelle put the pieces together.") She said she couldn’t live with the injustice. I mean, can you believe that? From a lawyer? She sided with Billy. I mean, she knew what he was like. She knew what he did to me. Why couldn’t she just leave it alone?" (Leann revealing her motive for killing Michelle Twohey) Gallery Leann Villainess.gif|Leann killing Michelle Twohey Leann Reveal.png|Jane Garrison's reveal as Leann Piper Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murderer Category:Rich Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested